Spring
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: He had always hated it when the seasons change. After all Jack Frost is winter personified. One-Shot. Complete.


**Drip**

**Drip**

**Drip**

That was the sound of ice melting off the branches in the trees of a forest far off from civilization. Little by little snow started to melt as the sun peeked over the treetops welcoming a new day. Animals would scurry out of their little nests waking from their long sleep. Flowers bloomed filling the once white meadow with various colors. Rivers are flowing once more, the current breaking the ice that had formed on its surface. You could hear the birds as they make their way back home to welcome the wonderful occurrence that is spring.

But not all welcomes spring with a warm embrace.

After all, spring means winter is over and for a certain Jack Frost that meant the fun was over.

No more sledding.

No more skiing.

No more frozen water fountains.

No more snow ball fights.

No more snowmen.

And worst of all, no more frostbite.

So this leads us to the guardian himself sitting on a tree, glaring at the snow as it slowly melted.

He sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks. It was childish of him to be moping on a tree in some forest outside the vicinity of civilization but he can't help it.

Jack Frost is winter personified; of course he would be pissed to see all the snow he made melt away.

He could stop it.

He had the power to do so.

But that would mean prolonging winter and disrupting the balance of the universe… or something like that. That and he didn't want North to give him another lecture about how a guardian is supposed to act. So no matter how much he despised Spring, he'd just have to suck it up and be the responsible guardian he is. He sighed once more and leaned back staring at the bright blue sky. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the sun.

Contrary to popular belief, Jack Frost does not melt under the heat of the sun.

He felt a soft breeze and smirked. Wind was being oddly gentle today.

Jack found himself relaxing, a thing he rarely found time to do now that he's a guardian. So it's moments like this that he sort of liked winter being over.

Sort of

Not too long after that he dozed off enjoying the free time he had… only to be woken up a minute later by a bird landing on top of his face.

"Ow! What the—?" He looked down to his lap to find a little blue bird frightened to death. It was shivering at his looming height and chirping quite loudly showing its discomfort.

"Hey, hey calm down little guy," He whispered scooping the poor thing onto his palms and bringing it up to eye level. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The little bird stopped shivering but still had a wary look as Jack smiled to show him that he meant no harm. "See? Jack won't hurt you."

When the bird finally seem to let it's guard down, Jack chuckled as it made its way closer to his face to seek warmth only to have it recoil from his cold touch.

"Heh, Sorry little guy." He chuckled, "Now where did you—"

"_Sora_!"

He looked up only to see a flash of pink before falling from his place on the tree and his back getting acquainted with a patch of grass in a very painful manner.

The first thought he had upon landing was; Ouch.

Second was, there was someone heavy sitting on top of his stomach.

"_Sora_! _Ureshii_. I thought I had lost you!"

And apparently that someone was female, and still didn't notice that she was sitting on his person. Being the gentleman that he is, Jack Frost did what any self respecting male would do.

He poked her sides.

But what he didn't expect was for this girl to scream at the top of her lungs and disappear.

"Huh, So she wasn't human after all." He stood up while dusting his pants off.

"W-Who are you?"

He looked up and to see where the voice had come from and what his saw had left his jaw hanging.

A young girl stood on top of the tree branch he had previously occupied. She was holding onto the trunk for support as she stared at him warily. Jack couldn't keep his eyes of her. She was wearing what seemed to be layers and layers of red silk that was decorated with intricate patterns of flowers and trees. Her skin had a peachy glow to it in contrast to his pale complexion. She had long pink hair that was loose and framed her heart shaped face. And her eyes…

He couldn't look away from those eyes of her. It was like a pair of the world's most expensive gems that had been given especially to her.

Jack was mesmerized.

This girl…

"Who are you?"

She seemed shocked by his words. But that shock quickly changed to irritation as her eyebrows knitted in anger and her cheeks acquiring a pale pink hue to them. "I-I asked you first! W-What are you doing in my forest?"

Jack snapped out of whatever trance he was in and coughed into his hand to hide his growing embarrassment. "I'm J-Jack, Jack Frost."

Silently cursing his self for stuttering he didn't notice the girl disappearing from her place at the tree only to reappear inches away from him.

"Jack Frost?" She repeated staring into his face.

Jack nodded, trying to hide the blush forming on his face at the close approximate of the girl.

"You're a guardian!"

Jack seemed shocked by that. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are! Everyone does!" The child like wonder she had acquired erased all trace of distrust that had been there moments ago.

"You and the other guardians stopped the darkness from taking over!"

Jack smiled at her excitement, and silently wondering how the Easter bunny would like it by being referred to as the 'other guardians'. He smirked at the thought of the bunny whining about the importance of Easter eggs and how it brings hope, so on and so forth.

"—and It's really an honor to meet you!" He snapped out of his thoughts to see the pink haired girl looking up at him with those big wonderful eyes of her with admiration and respect.

"Thank you?"

She seemed happy with his response as she smiled and shyly tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I'm just not used to seeing anyone beside my animals on these parts of the forest."

"No problem" _Don't forget the part where you fell on top of me_ "It wasn't a big deal."

She smiled once more. "I'm glad." The smile was quickly wiped from her face as she yelled in shock. "Ah! Where are my manners!?"

Jack took a step back in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"I forgot to introduce myself!" She yelled in frustration. She stood up at full height shocking Jack once more and facing him with a serious expression.

"It is a pleasure to have made your acquaintance Mr. Frost, I am Sakura Haruno." She bowed once more in respect.

Jack, not knowing what to do, mirrored her actions—albeit a little shaky. "Same here."

Sakura looked up and was shocked to see the white haired male doing the same thing. She giggled at the sight as the taller male who seemed embarrassed to be caught in doing her odd custom. Jack shook off the feeling of embarrassment and couldn't help but join her as the pink haired girl went into another round of laughter. As soon as their laughter died down Jack took this opportunity to examine the girl once more.

She was small.

Only coming up to his shoulders. Her heavily layered clothing upon closer inspection was something that was from the orient, He remembered it being called a Kimono or something of the like. She had a cute button nose that complemented her facial features. Her eyes were big and Cat-like, her cheeks seem to have a natural blush and her lips were a natural pink.

"So Sakura," He started, hoping he got the pronunciation of her name right. At the sight of her smile, He knew he hadn't mess up… yet. "What brings you to this forest?"

The girl smiled and walked, looking over her shoulder once signaling for him to follow. "This is my forest."

"As a deity I have my responsibilities, and before our meeting I had been attending to them. After all I am—"before she could even finish her statement a chirping bird dropped down on her head. Jack recognized the bird to be the same one as before.

"_Sora_!" Sakura said as she took the baby bird into her small hands to inspect it for injuries. "Are you alright?"

When the bird seem to have regained consciousness. It cried from what seemed to be embarrassment and tried to fly off only to fall into a pile of snow. Jack laughed at the sight but immediately stopped when he saw the glare directed at him from the pink haired deity. He gulped audibly. For such a small girl, that glare would have send anyone running for their lives.

"S-Sorry…"

She ignored him and crouched down to pick up the fallen bird. Sakura took the small creature in her hands and dusted off the snow that had stuck to its feathers and brought it closer to her person to share some warmth.

"You shouldn't laugh at _Sora_," She scolded. "He's doing his best after all."

At that she floated up to the tree. Jack surprised that she had stormed off, followed her with his staff tightly secured in his right hand.

"W-Wait!" He called out. "I said I was sorry!"

Sakura looked at him as they flew and landed on the highest branch, Jack did so only he chose a different branch of the same height. He watched as she headed over to a nest. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was empty, save for some egg shells.

"Here you go little guy." She placed the bird in its cozy little nest and sat on the branch with a tired sigh. "_Sora_, I know you want to fly but don't be too hasty!" She scolded. Jack could only watch in fascination as the small thing seemed to shrink in embarrassment as the girl kept reprimanding it. The blue bird chirped, voicing its thoughts towards the pink haired deity. Jack watched as the two have a conversation, depending on Sakura's side to understand whatever it was they have been talking about. He inched closer to the pair as the bird started to squawk in a distressed manner. Sakura shushed the little fellow and scooped it into her hands once more. Without even noticing it, Jack was already sitting next to the girl.

"_Sora,_" The girl started softly in attempts to soothe the chick. "I know you want to fly and I know that you're scared of being left behind, but that's no excuse to jump to your death at every turn you make."

The bird chirped in a dejected manner and sat on the palm of her hands.

Jack frowned. "What did he say?"

Sakura was startled, having not notice him sit beside her, but then shook it off and smiled sadly. "Sora is afraid of being left behind. His brothers and sisters have already learned to fly this morning, but he can't seem to get it right."

Jack hummed in understanding. "So that's what this is all about."

Sakura nodded and turned her attention back to the depressed bird. "Cheer up Sora, you'll get it soon!"

Jack didn't know why, but hearing such a sad tone from the girl bothered him… a lot.

He coughed bringing the two's attention to him and smirked. "I think I know what the problem here is."

"You do?" The blue bird chirped at the same time, expressing the same question in his language.

"Yup!" With arms outstretched, Jack summoned his staff and floated in front of the two. "You see my little friend; flying isn't about working hard and forcing yourself. It's about having fun!" To prove his point, Jack flew up high but still made sure to remain in their line of sight and began doing twirl and loops in the air.

Sakura smiled as the bird in her hand chirped loudly clearly amazed by the show the silver haired guardian was giving.

Jack zoomed pass their perch from the high branch, wanting to show off some more. "See? Flying is easy!"

The baby bird's eyes shone with excitement at the thought of being able to do that one day. Jack chuckled and landed beside the two and smirked.

"So little buddy," He started. "Ready to try again?"

The bird chirped in excitement and began squirming in Sakura's hands.

Jack laughed. "Whoa, easy there." He poked the little thing and smirked. "Calm down and do exactly as I say."

Sora nodded and looked at him with determination.

"Close your eyes and start flapping." Without wasting any time the bird started flapping its wings, eyes closed shut.

Jack smirked and encouraged the little bird. "You can do it!"

Sakura's eyes widen when the little creature started to float from her palms. She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts but was stopped when Jack tapped her on the shoulder and motioned her to be quiet. Gently, Jack took her by the wrist and lowered her hands and summoned a little bit of wind to assist the blue bird. Sakura could only cover her mouth to conceal the delighted squeal as her little Sora began to fly. She looked over to Jack for permission and smiled brightly when he nodded.

"Sora," She called out.

The blue bird opened its eyes and seemed shock to see himself floating without any assistance. He chirped in excitement as he experimented moving left to right before flying off to find his brothers and sisters, sending a grateful glance towards the two.

Sakura waved goodbye and Jack smiled as he disappeared into the distance.

"Thank you."

Jack glanced over to the girl and immediately fought down the blush that had threatened to engulf his face at the sight of the smaller girl smiling at him. He chuckled in an embarrassed manned and scratched the back on his neck sheepishly. "I-It's no big deal." He started. "I just wanted to help the little guy out. He kind of reminded me of Baby tooth."

At the mention of the name, the pink haired girl's eyes shined with curiosity and silently urged him to go on.

"Baby tooth is one of the little fairies that helps Toothiana out." He explained. "She's little but hardworking." Jack couldn't help but smirk remembering the little tyke. "She had my back when we were fighting against Pitch. She never left my side as we fought."

Sakura smiled. "Friendship is a wonderful thing."

Jack seemed shocked by her choice of words, but couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, it is."

They sat inside the tree in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, as the forest started to come alive. Squirrels started scurrying up the trees with new found nuts. Down below they could see a herd of deers emerging from the forest. High above they could see the birds returning from their migration. Jack sighed in contentment. Sure the snow was gone, but it's the little things that could help him feel not so upset that his season is over.

"It's nice isn't it?"

Jack looked over to the girl. "What is?"

"Change." She held out her hand to catch a falling leaf. "Most people would disagree but I always liked change."

Jack could only watch in fascination as the once leafless trees began to grow leaves in an unbelievingly fast manner.

"Though I do hate the thought of something being replaced." She whispered. But Jack still caught on to it.

Jack thought about it. "Replaced… huh."

Sakura smiled. "But that's what I love about nature," She jumped of the branch and landed with grace that could put any noble to shame. "When something dies, it returns to the earth and will have a new chance at life once again."

Jack smirked. "The circle of life."She giggled at that.

They stayed like that for a moment longer.

"It was nice talking to you Jack frost"

"You're leaving?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not, but I have to return to my duties as a deity and so do you, guardian." She smiled. "Perhaps we could meet again."

"Can't I come with you?" He knew it sounded desperate, but he didn't want her to leave. Not yet though.

Sakura smiled once more. "I doubt you'd want to see Spring wash away all the snow in the land."

All train of thoughts halted at that. _Spring?_ "W-Wait… So you're telling me that you're—"

"I am."

He didn't know what happened next, but his back found itself once again reacquainted with the stone hard ground. He cursed at his predicament and blushed having displayed an embarrassing front to the girl he had found himself liking and he could feel his blush growing worse as the girl in questioned giggled at his state.

Before he could summon his staff and hope to get away to avoid anymore embarrassment, a small hand was offered to him connected to the very person that he had not been able to take his eyes off the moment they had met. He accepted the hand with a little chuckle and allowed the girl to help him stand up. He dusted off his trousers and could only freeze on spot when the much smaller girl stood on her tip toes to reach towards his face and gently remove some dirt.

"I had fun."

"Me too." Came the immediate response. "W-Would you like to meet again sometime?"

Her answer was what not he had expected.

"I'd like that."

Before he could do anything else, soft lips planted on the corner of his lips, and had left a warm sensation that he had never felt before. His hand came up to touch the spot where the warmth began and he could smell the faint smell of mint and sandalwood combined.

"I'll see you soon!" She was already walking away from him and Jack could only nod as she did so. He watched fascination as he noticed flowers blooming she walked along the path.

...

Maybe spring wasn't too bad… after all.

* * *

**Reviews please :D**

**Just a little fluffy bit :)**


End file.
